Otro sueño
by KaTmeOwpOweR
Summary: El sueño de un rubio cachorro enamorado de un castaño ojiazul... Solo entren y lean o


****

Disclaimer: YuGiOh! no me pretenece blah blah...

Adevertencia: Amm...ninguna..solo que talvez esté muy cursi O.o

Pareja: SxJ !! ^__^

* * *

**OTRO SUEÑO....**

**BY KAT**

Era el dia mas aburrido y monótono que hubiese tenido dentro del salón de clases. Afortunadamente ya era la ultima hora y se iría del lugar, claro que sus ocupasiones no terminarían ya que despues tendría que irse a trabajar como mesero en el local cerca de allí.

Sus ojos castaños no podian evitar cerrarse ante las aburridas explicaciones de su profesor, poco a poco se iba recostando sobre su banca y sin querer su vista se posó sobre el dueño de dos ojos azules que en ese momento lo veian insistentes. Se ruborizó y volvió el rostro hacia el frente pero algo le decía que aquellos zafiros lo continuaban viendo.

No iba a mentir, desde hace ya tiempo, aquellos ojos se habian convertido en su desvelo y el dueño de aquellas orbes, en la causa de suspiros que soltaba cada vez que se cruzaban. Parecía increíble que el ser que a cada momento lo sacaba de quicio y lo hacía enojar en mas de una ocasión a lo largo del día, el ser con el cual a cada momento tenía una pelea, el ser que no perdía la oportunidad para humillarlo e insultarlo...ese mismo ser que le quitaba el aliento... ese mismo que le decía "perro" solo por la diversión de fastidiarlo...ese mismo ser llamado Seto Kaiba, con el cual no compartía nada en común, pensaba él...Era el ser del cual estaba enamorado.

Pero para Joey estaba bien claro que las oportunidades con el CEO eran de -1. Y es que ¿Cómo alguien de la categoría de Kaiba se podria fijar en el pobre y desamparado de Joseph Wheeler? Era una cosa absurda para el rubio y la verdad es que antes de salir lastimado prefería no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Es por eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas abrumadoras miradas que siempre el CEO le daba a mitad de alguna clase...eran unas miradas que le hacían sentir un montón de sensaciones...eso era raro si hablamos de que ambos se odiaban ...era raro pero le gustaba, aunque sea le hacía pensar en su "extraño interés" por el.

Da el timbre de salida y asi es como termina el día escolar sin ninguna novedad. El rubio se sentía entre una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía; talvez el clima estaba conectado con el o viceversa, no sabía, pero todo se veía nublado y a punto de llover.

Se dirije hacia su trabajo, caminando lento; casi a punto de llegar se recuerda que tenía que pasar a la casa de Yugi por sus apuntes, entonces comienza a caminar de regreso. Relamente caminaba sin rumbo, casi como si estuviese perdido y mientras tanto sentía como el aire frío rozaba contra su rostro y lo hacía estremecer...Cerro sus ojos y en su mente aparecio la imagen de un castaño con sus ojos azules viendolo de la forma mas despreciable posible..como siempre...

Comienza a llover.

¡Rayos! No tenía con que cubrirse; empieza a correr pues al parecer la casa del tricolo aun quedaba muy lejós. Tan rapido iba que no se fijó antes de cruzar la calle, entonces...Un auto negro lo asusta y lo detiene. Parece todo en cámara lenta y de lo único que logró percatarse fue de una mirada que lo congeló..esos ojos..eran los de el.

El auto se detiene y es cuando empieza a sentir temor...su cuerpo no reaccionaba ¡¿porque?!...El se acerca...Siente miedo....

-Wheeler?

-Kaiba...- Es lo unico que sale de sus labios

-Te estas mojando, ven, sube- El castaño habló en un tono tranquilo, lo que hizo que desconfiara mas y se apartara de el...Esperaba lo peor.

-No te haré nada- dijo

Esas palabras..No sabía cómo ni por qué aquella sencilla frase lo calmó e hizo que aceptara la propuesta para subir al auto que los esperaba.

Ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera, uno junto a otro, Joey sabía que Seto lo observaba lo cual le provocó un sonrojo y cierto nerviosismo. Por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que se odiaban? ¿Por qué?...

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó de una buena vez, no podía con la curiosidad y por mas que le buscara, la verdadera respuesta se la daría el castaño

-Por que?...- Trató de no mirarlo-..Ni yo mismo lo se...Pero creo que las cosas buenas de la vida no necesitan explicación- Respondió pero esto solo dejó mas confundido al rubio, así que volteó a verlo y entonces lo vió, esa misma mirada que le daba entre clases, era abrumadora pero le gustaba.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y se puso a pensar...¿Era acaso todo una broma? ¿Era un sueño?

-Es urgente hacia donde tienes que ir?- Le pregunta el Ceo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndolo...¿Qué planeaba?

-No...-

-Entonces te invito a comer-

Aquello si que no se lo esparaba ¡¡ahh!! ¿¿Que demonios ocurría?? Joey ya no tenía idea de lo que pasaba...Y por mas explicaciones que pidiera no las tendría...así que mejor se rindió.

-Esta bien ^^- Respondió

Llegaron a un restaurante no muy lujoso y poco concurrido, al ojimiel le pareció extraño, Kaiba era de dinero y pudieron haber ido a un lugar mucho mejor, claro que tampoco es como si estuviese pidiendole lujos, era sólo que le resultaba extraño para él.

Comieron y platicaron de cosas, varias cosas...Al fin parecían dos personas civilizadas,bueno,uno que otro insulto no faltaba, pero así es como se llevaban. Para ambos resultó entretenida aquella charla ya que sin quererlo los hizo conocerse mas ese día.

Tan entretenidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que voltearon hacia la ventana y vieron que oscurecía.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme- dijo el rubio parandose de la silla- Muchisimas gracias Kaiba, juro que te lo pagaré

-Espera, espera nada de eso. Ademas tu no te vas solo, yo te llevo

-De verdad ya te estuve dando muchas molestias. Descuida puedo irme solo de aqui a mi casa

-Pero si serás necio perro, que yo te llevo!

-No! Gracias.. pero mas lástima no necesito

-Y quien rayos esta hablando de lástima?! En serio que no puedes aceptar un simple favor?

-Pues No!

-Seguro? O será que no puedes aceptarlo viniendo de mi?...

Se quedó sorprendido. Eso ...no era cierto..o si?. De repente algo le apretó el pecho. Pero justo cuando daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse...Volvió a llover..y esta vez con mucha mas intensidad. El rubio se mofó...era como si el clima estuviese en su contra.

-Dudo que puedas llegar a tu casa con esta tormenta-

Lo volteó a ver y coincidió con el castaño . Al parecer no tenía opción, su casa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Ven, vamos a la mía cachorro-

Ok, esto pasaba de ser malo a bizarro! ¿El..ir a su residencia? Eperen! ¿Le habia dicho cachorro?!! O.o...Definitivamente eso lo dejó en shock, tanto que ni cuenta se dió como es que ya estaban entrando dentro de la masión.

El lugar ya lo conocía de afuera, pero al entrar...resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Para empezar un aroma familiar llegó a su olfato.. y a pesar de ser un lugar grande, se sentía cálida.

Joey no dejo de admirar las cosas valiosas que se encontraban ahi mientras el castaño lo tomaba de la mano y le guiaba hacia su habitación.

Todo se encontraba tan limpio y arreglado, no cabía duda de que esa era la habitación del CEO. Era increíble.

-Vas a seguir comiendo moscas o vas a entrar?-

Eso molestó un poco al rubio pero tenía razón se veía muy estúpido solo con estar parado ahí.

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ahí está el baño y aquí te dejo estas ropas. Báñante y cambiáte-

-Si mi capitán, algo mas?

-Por favor, estas empapado y no quiero que te resfríes- Salió del cuarto.

Joey se quedó parado como menso (otra vez xD) y es que...¿Seto Kaiba se estaba preocupando por él?!!!. No pudo y no quiso creerlo.

Al terminar su baño de lo mas rico y cambiarse con esas prendas tan cómodas se dispuso a salir. Entonces se encontró con un castaño recostado en su cama con una pose..ehh..como explicarla..bastante..atractiva...

Se acercó, su manó tomó vida propia pues empezó a acariciar su cabello...era tan suave. De repente se vió interrumpido en su tarea, Seto lo sujetó y lo vió con esa mirada...otra vez comenzó a sentir las mismas sensaciones...era tan distinta a la fría expresión que mostraba habitualmente...

-Deja de verme así...

-Así como?

-Asi como lo estás haciendo ahorita- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Te molesta?..o es que acaso te gusta?- El rostro todo sonrojado del rubio le dió la respuesta. Y sin esperar a que este lerespondiera...

Lo besó. Fue tan ràpido e instántaneo que no le dio tiempo para dar réplica. Ni siquiera lo vió venir y la verdad es que no podía evitar corresponderle. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la exquisita caricia...

....

¡Un momento! Algo extraño pasa...¿Qué es?

Abre sus ojos...

Se encuentra en la escuela, en el salón, el maestro dando la clase...todo vuelve como antes.

Voltea hacia donde está sentado el ojiazul, lo mira y el lo observa con su cara de pocos amigos...Sip, todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Al parecer su mente se quedó dormida y entró a un profundo sueño, uno muy real, pensó. Se preguntó si algunas de esas fantasías se harían realidad...No lo sabía...

Se recostó sobre su lugar e intentó dormir de nuevo...solo así talvez...solo así talvez...podría tener otro sueño..._con él. _

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Qué les pareció? Nee? Dejen review. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios! sii !**

**Ok. **

**Nos vemos!! **


End file.
